In recent years there has been an accelerating trend toward more automation in the manufacture and assembly of automobiles. Accordingly, the engineering of automobile components is becoming increasingly directed by design for assembly (DFA) principles which predicate the development of modular components which can be pre-tested and pre-assembled before installation in a car.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a design for a vehicle door which can be used on a complete range of vehicles from passenger cars to trucks and, in particular, will permit modern features such as flush-mounted window glass and other current styling treatments.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a door design which will reduce end-unit assembly cost without compromising quality.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hardware module which will provide functionality and structural performance similar to that available with other conventional designs.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a door which provides easy access to the interior of the door for installation of window seals, glass and other hardware.
It is an object of this invention to provide an exterior door handle which can be installed from the interior of the car door.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a door hardware module which permits pre-assembly of major door installation aggregates and pre-testing of same.
It is an object of this invention to provide cable actuated exterior door release and snap in lock cylinder assembly.
It is an object to provide a door hardware module which has a plug-in wire harness to provide electricity for the powered hardware components.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved sealing means to segregate "wet" and "dry" components in the hardware module.